Swallowsong's Story: Destiny
by Kem'Falla
Summary: This is my first fic here and I hope that someone reads this. I have posted it on and people there REALLY seem to enjoy it. Please R&R! Thanx ya'll!
1. Allegiances

**http://thegreateststorm**

**CHECK THIS SIGHT OUT!!!!!IT IS AWESOME! Hope that you enjoy this Breezestar! For the Amazoners that read this there, I'll let you know when I change it up so that this is different. The battles that I have there won't be as graphic, so you'll have to come here for the graphic fights, deaths, love stories(None of those REALLLY graphic love stories in this fanfic, but there will be a love triangle in this), and stuff. **

**ENJOY YA'LL!!!!!**

_ALLEGIANCES_

**THUNDERCLAN:**

LEADER- Firestar: ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

DEPUTY- Lionclaw: golden tabby with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT -Jayfeather: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

WARRIORS:  
Hollyberry: black she-cat with green eyes  
Featherstripe: silver she-cat with amber eyes AP-Hollowpaw: dark brown tom  
Cinderash: gray tabby she-cat  
Mousetail: gray-and-white tom  
Foxclaw: reddish tabby tom  
Icefang: white she-cat  
Ashfur: pale gray (with darker flecks) tom that REFUSES to retire no matter his age!!!!!  
Birchfall: light brown tabby tom  
Spiderleg: long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes  
Berrynose: creme-colored tom  
Hazelbranch: small gray-and-white she-cat  
Grasshtistle: dark ginger tom AP-Swallowpaw: brown she-cat  
Minnowrock: dark gray, almost black, she-cat with green eyes  
Forestleaf: ginger tom  
Wildfang: ginger tom  
Mellowthroat: loud gray tom AP-Fallenpaw: gray tom  
Dawnwind: sweethearted, light ginger tabby she cat with a white chest and paws  
Honeywhisker: light brown tabby she-cat

QUEENS  
Larkwing: gray she-cat MATE- Foxclaw KITS- Ravenkit:black  
Flamekit: dark ginger tabby  
Whitewing: white she-cat MATE- Birchfall KITS-Expecting still  
Poppyleaf: tortie she-cat MATE: Lionclaw KITS-Expecting Still

ELDERS-  
Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom  
Ferncloud: pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes  
Cloudtail: long-haired white tom  
Squirrelflight: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Leafpool: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

DECEASED CATS:  
Mousefur- greencough  
Longtail- old age  
Brightheart- illness  
Sandstorm- struck by passing monster  
All others(may have forgotten a few)died from a passing illness that the med cats now call Leafbare Fever(They caught a really high fever)

**SHADOWCLAN**:

LEADER: Russetstar: ginger she-cat

DEPUTY: Smokefoot: black tom AP: Nightpaw: dark gray she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Flameclaw: dark ginger tom

WARRIORS:  
Rowanclaw: ginger tom  
Snowbird: pure-white she-cat AP: Sunpaw: light brown tom  
Tigerstripe: dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Dawnwhisker: light brown tabby she-cat AP: Branchpaw: dark gray tom  
Mudfoot: white tom with two muddy brown paws

QUEENS:  
Reedfur: light gray she-cat MATE: Tigerstripe KITS: Brackenkit

ELDERS:  
Tawnpelt: tortoishell she-cat with green eyes  
Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

**WINDCLAN**:

LEADER: Onestar: very oldbrown tabby tom

DEPUTY: Crowfeather: dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT: Kestrelwing: brown tom

WARRIORS  
Weaselfur: ginger tom with white paws  
Owlwhisker: light brown tabby tom  
Whitetail: white she-cat  
Breezefur: dark gray tom  
Heathereyes: ginger she-cat with heather-colored eyes AP: Runningpaw: ginger tabby with bright amber eyes  
Swallowpelt: ginger she-cat  
Thistlebranch: dark brown tom  
Sedgetail: ginger tabby tom

QUEENS:

ELDERS:  
Tornear: tabby tom  
Ashfoot: gray she-cat

**RIVERCLAN**:

LEADER: Mistystar: dark gary she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY: Dappleear: dappled tortoishell she-cat

MEDICINE CAT: Willowwing: gray she-cat

WARRIORS:  
Voletooth: small brown tabby tom  
Reedwhisker: black tom AP: Adderpaw: brown tom  
Beechfur: light brown tom  
Rippletail: dark gray tabby tom  
Graymist: pale gray tabby she-cat  
Icewing: white she-cat AP: Moonpaw: silver she-cat with green eyes and a teardrop marking abover her right eye

QUEENS:  
Pebblerock: gray she-cat MATE: Rippletail KITS: Blazekit: black tom with blazing amber eyes

ELDERS:  
Mothwing: dappled golden she-cat  
Blackclaw: smokey black tom

**O.K. now if ya'll want anything specific to happen in l8er chapies, please review and let me know, this is the only time I'll say this. so please do it!!! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Prologue

**Alrighty then, I hope that ya'll payed attention, because there are some new cats!!!!!!**

O.K, so here I sit, with my tail neatly wrapped 'round my old paws and my big blue eyes fixated on the kits before me...my grand-kits. "Don't tell them!" my thoughts scream at me, like a fox nipping at your tail, refusing to give up...oh well, it's now or never. I will tell them, tell them about a cat, and a twoleg, whose fates were entwined like those of a thorny vine winding up a thorn bush. I sit here and will tell them about Swallowsong, me, tell them about my best friend and her destiny...that horrible destiny she'd had to face.

I, Fallenbranch, father to my kits and ex-deputy to the great tom-leader Lionstar, telling them a story about the destiny... and death of my beloved friend. No-one will ever know the truth about who she was. No-one will really ever know about the things she had to sacrifice before her death. Nor the things I had to watch her do. So I sit and watch Freewing's kits line up in front of me, their wide, inquisitive eyes reflecting the sun. They'll never know the truth about the great, beautiful she-cat Swallowsong...

It is only a kit-story, after all...

* * *

**REVIEW PLEEEEEEEEEESE! Sorry it is so short...**


	3. Chapter 1

**Swallowsong's Story  
By: InuMochidzuki  
CHAPTER 1**

(Present time) Swallowsongs name, as a twoleg, was Mia. She was older than any cat in the forest, but still young as a twoleg. Squirrelflight says that she was long legged with brown fur atop her head and the iciest blue eyes that when she looked at you, you knew she was looking at you. Her kin had recently moved here, to our forest and she'd gotten lost in our territory. Brambleclaw, the third deputy during Firestar's time, and his mate, Squirrelflight, are the ones who found her, huddled beneath a blue pelt. They tried to chase her away, but she only stared at them. Maybe if she'd run, none of this would've happened, but as the story goes, she did not.

It was said, by Squirrelflight, that the whole of Starclan fell from the sky and became cats next to her. One cat, a silver she-cat, stepped forward from the ring that had surrounded the kit. (FLASHBACK)

"You are lost young twoleg." the silver cat spoke, not noticing the two tabbies bolting beneath a bush.

"You-huh-no-how-" the twoleg stammered.

"We are the cats of Starclan. Past warriors of past lives. Warriors gone for seasons-" a broad shouldered gray tom stepped out of the ring-"and warriors gone for minutes-"a small brown kit with fluffy fur and wide, inquisitive eyes reflecting the full moon padded forward.

"Why are you here? I am no wa-ahatever they are." the kit said.

"WARRIORS. And your fates are entwined with theirs." the silver cat hissed, a flash of anger passing through her eyes.

"Feh...who cares about 'destiny?' I like being in charge of my own life." the kit sneered, standing and dusting off the dirt from the back of her blue pelt.

The silver cat growled and flicked her tail. Immediately, the starry cats leaped at her and the kit flung her paws up to protect her face...

* * *

**Again, Sorry it is soooo short, I like to keep them thata way as to keep my readers that have little attention span... REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Swallowsong's Story  
By InuMochidzuki  
Chapter 2:  
**

Fallenkit squeaked as he saw the starry cats leap at the twoleg kit. Squirrelflight heard this and spun around on him.

"What are you doing here Fallenkit?" she growled.

"I-I saw you leaving camp and thought I'd follow you. To explore." the small, dusky brown tom-kit stammered.

"You shouldn't be here kit." Brambleclaw meowed sternly, raising his grayed muzzle.

"Brambleclaw...where did it go?" Squirrelflight asked.

Both Brambleclaw and the troublesome kit turned their faces to where Squirrelflight spoke. The twoleg kit was not there. Now there was only a small brown kit not much bigger than Fallenkit, and beside it was a silver she-cat and a tortoishell she-cat.

"Maybe, if you fulfill your destiny, we will meet again." the silver cat whispered into the kits ear.

"Brambleclaw, Great Starclan! It's Feathertail!" Squirrelflight gasped.

The silver cat turned to the three cats in the clearing with her. Fallenkit shook, his eyes fixated on the blue eyes of the she-cat before him. Feathertail? He, like every other cat, had heard the tales of how Feathertail had saved the Tribe from a giant, cat-eating, cat called Sharptooth and, at the same time, loosing her own life. The silver cat glanced at him, but mainly focused on Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, padding up to them. The silver cat stared enviously at the cats as their chests rose and fell rhythmically with each breath they took.

"You will become elders soon?" the cat asked, jelously entering her voice for a split second.

"Tomorrow. Hello dear friend." Brambleclaw said, bowing.

"How is Crowfeather, Feathertail?" Squirrelflight breathed, still mystified at seeing her friend again.

"Fine. He enjoys it up there." Feathertail purred, flicking her tail to a pair of blue eyes that peered out of the shadows of a tall tree, "Squirrelflight, I want you to take this kit back with you. She's...special."

"Yes, of course Feathertail. What is her name? Where did she come from?" Squirrelflight asked.

"She came from somewhere Starclan cannot see." Feathertail paused, contemplating something, "Her name is Swallowkit. Care for her like you did for Lionclaw, Hollyberry, and Jayfeather."

"Um, Feathertail. Will you tell Sandstorm...tell her that-" Squirrelflight swallowed and Feathertail pushed her nose against hers.

"Crowfeather, Feathertail. Hurry. Starclan beckons us." a tortoishell cat called from a shaft of stray moonlight that broke free of the treetops.

"Yes, of course, Spottedleaf. Take care my friends. May we greet each other again soon." Feathertail purred.

As the three cats, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Fallenkit watched Feathertail and Crowfeather join Spottedleaf beneath the shaft of moonlight and disappear, Squirrelflight padded over to the kit in the shadows. Nosing her awake, she murmured her name softly.

"Swallowkit?"

**Pleeeeeeaaaaaase Review!The review monster in my basement is raving about how HUNGRY he is!!!!!!lol**


	5. Chapter 3

**I really hope that ya'll have enjoyed the past three chapies and will keep reading!!!!  
Swallowsong's Story  
By InuMochidzuki  
CHAPTER 3**

"Hollyberry! I want you to take Ashfur, Birchfall, Featherstripe and Hollowpaw on a patrol to our border with Shadowclan I won't stand for Russetstar pushing against our borders again." Firestar ordered.

Swallowkit stood next to Fallenkit in the shadows of the hollow and watched as a gray she-cat gathered up the three warriors and apprentice.

"How would you like to be up there one day Swallowkit?" Fallenkit murmured, careful to keep his voice low.

"Feh, who wants to make life or death decisions and then feel bad about it?" Swallowkit growled.

Fallenkit rolled his eyes. That was Swallowkit for yah. Prickly and stubborn with a barbed tongue and strong opinions that normally lead to fights with apprentices or other kits, even warriors...but a good and loyal friend that would stand by you even in the most dangerous of situations. She also had a mysterious air around her that made you want to poke and prod at her until you knew every living detail about them. Swallowkit did not have any memory of her life before she came to the clan so most of the clan disliked her...especially the other clans.

"Lionclaw, take Wildpaw, Forestpaw and Dawnpaw with their mentors for a training assessment. I want you to see if they are ready to be made warriors or not."

Lionclaw nodded and gathered up the cats mentioned as he left the hollow. Firestar touched noses with an elderly gray she-cat as he leaped from Highledge, his silver muzzle in contrast with his daughters.

"You should rest Firestar. You are ill and Lionclaw is not ready to be a leader-"

"He will be leader when Starclan wishes him to be."

"How much longer do you think he has?" Fallenkit whispered into Swallowkits ear.

"Huh? Oh, you mean Firestar?" Swallowkit asked, her meow swimming with confusion.

"Young kits should not speak of such things." a voice behind them said, making the kits jump, startled.

"Oh, uh...you know...uh..." Fallenkit stammered

"How long until you think Firestar will make us apprentices Whitewing?" Swallowkit asked.

"Hopefully very soon, with Poppyleaf and Lionclaws kits coming soon, you will have to be apprentices. You two are definitely getting too big for the nursery." Whitewing meowed, shaking her white head.

"Dawnpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Dawnwind. Starclan honors your respectability and honor as we welcome you as a full member of Thunderclan." Firestar bent down and licked Dawnwind's head before she leaped down from Highledge to sit next to the two other new warriors.

"Dawnwind, Wildfang, Forestleaf! Dawnwind, Wildfang, Forestleaf!" the clan cried.

"Fallenkit and Swallowkit, please step forward. You two have reached your sixth moon, until you've earned your warrior name, you will be known as Fallenpaw and Swallowpaw. Mellowthroat, since the death of Softpaw, you have showed much determination. I want you to teach Fallenpaw all you know. Grassthistle, Brambleclaw taught you well and I hope that you pass on all you know to Swallowpaw." As Swallowpaw and Fallenpaw touched noses with their mentors, Swallowpaw noticed how swiftly Grassthistle did compared to the greeting of regular apprentice-mentorship's.

"Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw! Fallenpaw!" the clan cried, but only five cats cried out Swallowpaws name. Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Whitewing, and two strange toms-one with sparkling amber eyes and one with icy-blue- but both looked like one cat, only younger...

Brambleclaw...

**k, that's it for now, I hope that I will be able to post more verrrrry soon!!!!**


End file.
